


Deviation

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Popsicles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is horny as fuck after practice, and Hinata sure isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry

Your name is Kageyama and holy fuck are you turned on.

Immediately after the thought enters your brain, you shove it out of there like pro wrestler in his last match. It sure didn't help that Hinata "accidentally" ground on you like an S class porn star in the locker room earlier. It really, really didn't help that it was hot as fuck outside and that you all were being treated to Popsicles by the upperclassmen. 

Currently you were walking with Hinata, who keeps trying to jump your fucking bones in a joking, "no homo" way. Honestly, you'd be lying if you said that given the chance, you wouldn't fuck Hinata, but you're pretty sure you're straight. Speaking of completely straight and rigid as a ruler, king fucktard Tsukishima keeps glancing back at you and Hinata, giving you a knowing look.

Fuck you, Tsukishima and fuck your goddamn smirk.

"...And so then I just completely jumped over this one guy- Oi, Kageyama are you listening to me?"

You turn towards your friend and raise your eyebrows nonchalantly. "Yeah, you were saying something about jumping fences?"

 You try to ignore the tightness in your pants as Hinata glares at you and whines.

"You're not paying attention to me, Kageyama!!"

"Yes I am, shut up."

"Quit bickering, you two and pick out a flavor already." Sugawara interupts your short lived conversation and watches over you two as you pick out a Popsicle flavor together. Hinata hands it back to Sugawara, who goes and pays for it quickly.

Opening the wrapper, Hinata breaks apart the two Popsicles and hands one to you, but not before licking the top. You make a discontented noise, which turns out horrid, as it sounds like a moan, which was  _not_  supposed to happen.

Fuck you, Hinata.

Actually no.

Fuck me.

You cringe inside your head.  _What the fuck did I just think._ You cease to think as he gently eases the popsicle into his mouth, and you already know that the worst has yet to come. 

Trying to focus on your own slippery ice cream, you avoid looking at your teammate for quite a while. The screech of Hinata's chair skooching closer to you completely ruins your train of thought, and you look up to see Hinata sucking on his Popsicle with his head thrown back in an odd way, which would have been funny, had you not been so goddamn horny. You swallow thickly and watch his Adam's apple move up and down, and you could just barely imagine how it would be to be in there instead of that stupid fucking Popsicle.

Your pants tighten considerably, given your train of thought.

"Kageyama..."

You look up at Hinata, nodding your head.

"Are you gonna eat that? He tilts his head towards your hand which was holding the now melting popsicle tightly. You swallow thickly as you shake your head, handing it over.

"Thanks, Tobio!"

Big mistake. You shouldn't have handed the damn thing over, because now Hinata is licking it in the most seductive way possible, _as he keeps his eyes trained on yours._

 Your dick twitches at the sight, and you can't seem to look away from his fiery eyes.

You come to the realization that Hinata knows exactly what he's doing, and knows exactly just how uncomfortable your pants are right now.

What you don't realize is that literally everyone can tell the way that you two are looking at each other, and leave hastily, save for Tsukki, who leaves on his own time, slowly eating and finishing.

The only thing you wear that night is Hinata, who falls asleep draped across your torso in your bed.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3:00 am fuck me I have school


End file.
